Projection screens are widely used for displaying a variety of different visual media. Some screens are adapted for stationary use. For example, a movie theater typically includes a screen that remains in a deployed position in the same location at all times. Other screens are adapted for use at the same location, but can be opened and closed. For example, home theater screens typically are mounted in a set location, but can be opened or closed at that location. Some screens are adapted for portable use. For example, screens used in schools or businesses may include an easel that can be moved from place to place.